Le Journal de Daniel Jackson
by Atlante41
Summary: Durant chaque mission, Daniel tient un journal. Ces quelques pages relatent une mission particulière...


**LE ****JOURNAL DE DANIEL JACKSON**

Spoiler : aucun, mais avant la mort de Janet

Genre : aventure et un léger soupçon de romance

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma toute première fic, écrite à deux mains en collaboration avec Aliénor (Alinore).

* * *

**Lundi 15/02** – Nous sommes en mission sur P5X-453. La sonde de reconnaissance a signalé la présence d'un important filon de naquadah qui, chose étonnante, est resté inconnu des Goa'ulds. Durant ces deux derniers jours, Sam n'a cessé d'énumérer dans les moindres détails toutes les expériences auxquelles elle projetait de se livrer dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Elle ne tenait plus en place, un véritable électron libre et intarissable ! Jack, dès qu'il l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir, s'empressait de prendre la fuite, loin de toute explication scientifique. Le dernier briefing, avant le départ, a été pour lui un véritable supplice ; je le soupçonne même d'être l'auteur de la très soudaine panne de vidéo projecteur qui a privé notre trop enthousiaste théoricienne en astrophysique de sa démonstration comparative de… en fait, j'ai oublié moi-même de quoi il s'agissait et je crois avoir surpris dans le regard stoïque de Teal'c une lueur d'ennui.

P5X-453 est une planète assez banale, au relief inexistant. L'UAV n'a détecté aucune vie humaine, seules quelques ruines informes disséminées çà et là, témoignage d'un lointain passage des Anciens… Le climat est humide, assez froid, et l'extraordinaire densité des massifs forestiers ne contribue pas à nous réchauffer !

Selon les relevés de Sam, le gisement se situe à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord-ouest de la Porte, ce qui nous a valu une journée entière de marche à pied. Encore ne sommes-nous pas arrivés au point névralgique ! Je suis épuisé ! Jack et Teal'c sont imperméables à ce genre d'exercice intensif, Sam est portée par son enthousiasme, mais moi, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : m'allonger n'importe où et ne plus bouger ! Et la perspective de n'avoir aucun temple, ni aucune tablette à examiner ne me motive guère !

Sam est encore en train de jouer avec ses appareils de mesure. Mais où puise-t-elle toute cette énergie qui l'anime dès qu'elle entend ce mot magique, naquadah ? Teal'c surveille les environs, à une distante prudente du Major. Et Jack l'observe à la dérobée, se gardant bien de poser la moindre question. J'aimerais, un jour, pénétrer les pensées de Jack afin de savoir ce qui se cache réellement au fond de cet homme si particulier. Le regard qu'il pose sur Sam, en tout cas, est un mélange de sentiments tellement confus, voire refoulés, que j'ai cessé de m'acharner à vouloir lui ouvrir le cœur. Du reste, il suffit qu'on cherche à le persuader d'une chose pour qu'aussitôt, il mette un point d'honneur à accomplir exactement son contraire. Sam, de son côté, est tellement obnubilée par son travail et par les lois de l'Armée qu'elle serait capable de s'expérimenter elle-même si Hammond le lui demandait.

* * *

**Mardi 16/02 –** Encore une journée de marche harassante à travers bois et plaines tourbeuses. Nous avons atteint le gisement en fin de soirée sous une bruine poisseuse. Pendant que Teal'c et moi installions le camp de base, Jack et Sam sont partis inspecter les environs et, surtout, repérer la configuration du filon. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une ancienne carrière désaffectée depuis des milliers d'années. Je me demande encore comment les Goa'ulds, toujours si prompts à récupérer les connaissances des races évoluées qui les ont précédés, ont pu laisser échapper un tel trésor. « Trésor », c'est bien sûr le mot de Sam, dont l'énergie a monté d'au moins dix crans ! Jack paraît éreinté, elle n'a pas dû lésiner sur les explications les plus pointues ! D'ailleurs, elle parle déjà de se mettre au travail sans attendre.

-Carter…

-L'obscurité ne me gênera pas puisque nous avons emporté un groupe électrogène avec une autonomie appréciable. Si j'arrive à extraire suffisamment de minerai, nous pourrons…

-Major !

Elle consent enfin à accorder quelque attention à Jack.

-Vous allez d'abord manger et vous reposer jusqu'au lever du jour.

-Mais, mon Colonel…

-C'est un ordre !

Comique, la grimace sur le visage de Sam ! Elle a le regard d'un enfant devant un tout nouveau jouet auquel il n'a pas le droit de toucher ! La nuit promet d'être longue…

* * *

**Mercredi 17/02 –** Sam, enfin, examine sous toutes les coutures son cher filon, insensible au froid et à l'humidité. A croire que les résidus de naquadah qui traînent dans son sang la protègent aussi des aléas du climat. J'en serais persuadé si Janet, à l'époque de l'intrusion de Jolinar, ne nous avait infligé une description très précise des effets que les protéines du symbiote pouvaient avoir sur l'organisme de Sam et sur sa santé en général.

Jack a décidé de rester dans la carrière avec Sam (il m'a confié à mots couverts qu'elle serait capable d'inventer un engin explosif, rien que pour étudier les effets du naquadah sur nos armes terrestres). Teal'c et moi sommes partis inspecter une petite ruine, à un kilomètre de distance environ.

Le bâtiment (ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste après des millénaires de désaffection) ressemble vaguement à un fort et n'abrite pas l'ombre d'une fresque ou d'un cryptogramme. Des cailloux, rien que des cailloux, comme dirait Jack. Par acquis de conscience, je l'ai photographié et filmé sur toutes les coutures mais je doute de pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit. La plupart des murs sont effondrés, saturés d'humidité ; une végétation arborescente a repris possession des lieux, effaçant toute trace humaine, si tant est qu'il en reste quelque part.

Alors que nous nous disposions à regagner notre campement, Jack est arrivé en courant, l'air très excité.

-Daniel, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, venez !

-Une autre ruine ?

-Non ! Vous le verrez bien quand vous y serez !

Dans un secteur de la carrière à l'opposé où Sam travaillait, Jack nous a montré une série de symboles gravés dans la roche sombre et dure.

-Naturellement, je n'y connais rien en écriture ancienne, c'est vous le spécialiste des vieilleries. Mais si je ne m'abuse, ces gentils graffitis sont…

-… du Goa'uld, Jack, en effet.

Teal'c s'approche, intrigué, tandis que Jack se retourne vers Sam, triomphant.

-Alors, Carter, on s'est trompé dans ses estimations ? Je croyais que cette planète n'avait jamais reçu la moindre visite des têtes de serpent !

-La sonde n'en a pas détecté la présence, mon Colonel. Ceci dit, s'ils sont venus il y a des centaines d'années, nos appareils sont incapables de nous l'indiquer.

-Voilà ce que c'est de confier sa vie à des machines ! grogne Jack. Teal'c ?

-Les conclusions du Major Carter me paraissent tout à fait erronées.

Sam le dévisage avec stupéfaction.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce texte n'a rien d'ancien. Il remonte tout au plus à un an ou deux. C'est une mise en garde contre ceux qui viendraient s'approprier la nourriture des dieux.

-Le naquadah ?

-En effet.

-Tu parles d'une nourriture ! marmonne Jack. Ça ne vaut pas un bon steak !

-Avec de la sauce au poivre ? dis-je.

-Évidemment ! Et les pommes frites ! Sans oublier la bière !

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, c'est instinctif chez elle. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule personne de ma connaissance qui comprenne quelque chose aux blagues de Jack ! La preuve : Teal'c, lui, n'a jamais rien compris et pourtant, il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts en matière de culture terrienne ! Mais il faut dire que l'humour Jaffa est vraiment très spécial…

Teal'c, justement, ajoute :

-L'inscription dit aussi que les profanateurs seront châtiés par Celui Qui Voit Tout.

-Qui ça ? demande Jack. Un nouveau reptile qu'on ne connaît pas ?

-Le texte ne le précise pas, dis-je. Mais ce symbole, ici, représente l'œil de Râ.

-Un nom que j'ai la désagréable impression de connaître…

-Râ est mort, fait observer Sam. Il est impossible qu'il ait survécu.

Il va falloir que je m'arme de patience. Mes compagnons ne sont guère familiers de ce dédale étourdissant qu'est le panthéon égyptien.

-Il y a plusieurs traditions. Râ appartient également à la triade et à l'ennéade héliopolitainne. Dans la triade de départ, Râ incarne le soleil de midi tandis qu'Atoum est le soleil du soir et Khepri le soleil du matin. Râ, le créateur, y est représenté par un faucon surmonté du disque solaire et de l'uræus.

-L'u-quoi ? éternue O'Neill.

-L'uræus. C'est un serpent.

-Encore un !

-Quant à l'ennéade, elle comporte les trois dieux en un (la triade) Râ – Atoum – Khepri et les trois générations de couples qui viennent ensuite, Shou et Tefnout, Geb et Nout et enfin, Isis, Osiris, Seth et Nephtys.

-Une sorte de Trinité ? demande Sam.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

-Et tout ça nous mène à… ? A quoi au fait ? grogne Jack.

-Nous avons déjà eu l'honneur de rencontrer Râ, Osiris et Seth qui sont… morts. Isis a péri dans une jarre qui s'est brisée au cours d'un voyage transatlantique. Mais il est possible que parmi les autres, certains existent encore. Et que l'un d'eux soit l'auteur de ces symboles. Atoum, le démiurge ou Khepri, le scarabée sacré, par exemple.

Jack me jette un regard moqueur. Le symbole du scarabée a pour lui un tout autre sens. Maudits soient les films de kung-fu dont il s'abreuve sans compter ! D'accord, cette image de petit scarabée de Kung Fu est plutôt attendrissante. Le vieux moine de Shaolin qui enseigne à son jeune élève, la sagesse plutôt que la bagarre. Mais quand même, ça m'agace ! Et c'est bien pour ça que Jack en abuse, il adore me mettre en boîte. Je dois reconnaître que c'est réciproque.

Quelquefois je m'interroge sur nos relations. Bien sûr, je peux dire sans hésiter que je lui confierais ma vie, je le fais chaque jour ! Je le considère comme un ami très proche et pourtant cette réserve qui tient à sa nature et à son statut de militaire, fait que nos conversations sont rarement profondes ou intimes. Pourtant, sous ses airs durs ou sarcastiques, je sais quels trésors de compassion l'habitent. Ainsi quand j'étais sous l'influence du sarcophage, il a non seulement risqué sa vie (je le menaçais avec une arme) mais il m'a montré son affection et son amitié. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me serrerait dans ses bras pour me réconforter ! Avec les enfants, c'est une vraie nounou : Cassandra, Merrin, le petit Charlie créé par les Reetous... Enfin, une nounou qui sort l'artillerie si on s'avise de toucher aux gosses ! Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de son fils. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il affecte souvent tant de légèreté. Peu de choses sont réellement graves, au regard de la mort d'un enfant. Je suis parfois inquiet pour lui, il ne se confie pas, garde pour lui ses émotions. Mes pensées divaguent. La fatigue me rend songeur et un brin pessimiste. Mais je veux croire à un futur meilleur pour Jack.

Il faut maintenant que je me remette au travail, mes compagnons commençant s'interroger sur mon silence. Je dois avant tout chercher des indices qui nous mèneraient à ce nouvel ennemi.

-Eh bien Jack, essayons de repérer d'autres écrits ou symboles qui préciseraient un peu les choses : un ... scarabée par exemple pour Khepri ou une plume pour Shou, une oie pour Geb, enfin, cherchez des dessins quoi ! Vous pouvez faire ça, non ?

Il me renvoie une grimace pour toute réponse. Teal'c cherche de son côté. Quant à Sam... C'est Sam, alors elle continue à jouer avec ses instruments favoris.

-Sam, un peu d'aide serait bienvenue !

Elle laisse ses appareils de mesure, se relève et me sourit. Nous nous partageons le travail en quadrillant le secteur où Jack a découvert les premières inscriptions. À la nuit tombée, malgré nos recherches systématiques, nous n'avons rien découvert de nouveau.

* * *

**Jeudi 18/02 – **Cette nuit de repos m'a fait du bien. Je me sens nettement mieux malgré quelques courbatures. Mes compagnons ont l'air en pleine forme. Sam s'étire comme un chat, Jack finit de préparer le petit déjeuner et Teal'c médite un peu à l'écart, juste en dehors de la voûte rocheuse où nous avons abrité notre camp de base.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Bonjour Daniel, alors cette grasse matinée ?

-Jack, pour une fois que vous êtes debout avant moi ! Vos retards systématiques aux briefings sont légendaires à la base...

-C'est parce que c'est mortellement ennuyeux. Sur le terrain, ce n'est pas pareil, vous le savez bien ! Café ou… café ?

Il me tend un quart brûlant et odorant. Jack a des tas de défauts mais son café est une pure merveille. Nous finissons de prendre le petit déjeuner en organisant la journée à venir : encore d'infructueuses investigations en perspective car j'ai le sentiment que nous ne trouverons rien de plus.

-Nous devons informer le Général Hammond de ce qui se passe ici. Aussi nous arrêterons les recherches à midi, puis nous retournerons à la Porte des Étoiles.

-Mais, mon colonel...

-Je sais, Carter, je sais, vos recherches, le filon de naquadah, etc... Mais si un Goau'ld a mis cette planète sous surveillance, il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner dans le coin.

Sam est déçue mais acquiesce en silence.

-Allons, Major, ne boudez pas ! Venez m'aider à faire la vaisselle !

Cette boutade suffit, comme toujours, à rendre son sourire à Sam.

J'aimerais connaître ses pensées. Elle est parfois aussi secrète que Jack. Je surprends parfois une ombre de tristesse dans son regard. Certes, elle s'épanouit pleinement dans son travail d'astrophysicienne et dans son engagement militaire, mais je perçois une faille dans cet équilibre apparent. Sa vie privée est-elle harmonieuse ? J'en doute. Elle sortait avec un certain Pete, il y a peu, mais je suis sceptique quant à l'issue de cette relation. Elle a passé la Saint-Valentin dans son labo. Je suis certain qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour Jack. Certains événements m'ont échappé que Teal'c connaît ; je le devine à la façon qu'il a quelquefois de les regarder, tous les deux. Que s'est-il passé lors de leurs tests Zatarc ? Pourquoi ceux-ci étaient-ils positifs, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été manipulé par les Goa'ulds ? Teal'c était présent ainsi que Janet et Anise. Teal'c ne m'en a jamais parlé, Janet est tenue au secret médical et je me vois mal discuter de ça avec Anise, alors que son hôte Freya est folle de Jack ! Je ris encore de la tête de Jack quand il m'a raconté les avances qu'elle lui a faites !

L'attitude soudain aux aguets de Teal'c et de Jack me tire de mes réflexions. Un doigt sur la bouche, Sam me fait signe de ne pas bouger. Je tends l'oreille, rien ! Et soudain, c'est le chaos ! Surgis de nulle part, des Jaffas nous tirent dessus. Les appareils délicats de Sam volent en éclats, nos affaires partent en fumée. Nous ripostons mais ils sont bien trop nombreux. Coincés entre les gardes et la voûte, nous sommes rapidement maîtrisés et désarmés. Jack qui tente de résister encore, reçoit un formidable coup de poing et s'écroule à mes pieds. Il se redresse péniblement, sonné mais encore furieux. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous tuer, enfin, pas encore. Dans un bruit de métal, le primat des Jaffas, dont le heaume est surmonté d'un scarabée, s'avance lourdement vers nous. Il nous force à nous agenouiller.

-Prosternez-vous devant votre Dieu Khepri ! Celui qui est en devenir ! Salut à toi Khepri ! Salut à toi qui étais toi-même avant ta naissance et avant d'avoir composé ton nom ! Salut à toi, comme tu as les yeux ouverts pendant que tu parcours le chemin de l'éternité !

La haute silhouette du Jaffa avait masqué celui qui s'avance maintenant vers SG-1. Je suis aussi surpris que mes amis. Devant nous se tient un garçon d'une dizaine d'années environ. Il est beau, comme tous les hôtes choisis pour abriter les grands-maîtres. Très brun, le teint clair, ses yeux d'un vert limpide s'illuminent de la lueur caractéristique des Goa'ulds, nous prouvant que nous ne rêvons pas. Nous sommes stupéfaits de voir un enfant, et pourtant n'est-ce pas logique ?

-C'est une citation du Livre des morts, euh chapitre 15, je crois. Selon la légende, Râ naît sous la forme d'un scarabée noir qui traverse la nuit. Au matin, le scarabée se métamorphose en enfant appelé Khepri, ce qui signifie « la vie qui vient ». Jusqu'à midi l'enfant grandit pour prendre la forme d'un homme avec une tête de faucon appelé Râ-Horatky.

-Voilà un exposé tout à fait exact, Docteur Jackson

-Vous êtes décidément une célébrité, mon petit Daniel ! Ouch !

Jack se tort de douleur sous l'effet du gant Goa'uld que l'enfant dirige vers lui. Sam essaie d'intervenir mais un garde la retient.

- Vous serez puni pour votre insolence, Colonel O'Neill ! Oh oui, je vous connais, vous, le Docteur Jackson, le Major Carter et le Sholva !

Il crache ce dernier mot en direction de Teal'c, les yeux luisants de haine.

-Je vais me repaître de tes souffrances, traître ! Je t'arracherai moi-même ton prim'ta. Et grâce à tes amis, je vais enfin devenir Râ-Horatky ! Vous m'avez déjà rendu un grand service en éliminant Râ ! Il voulait que je demeure un enfant à jamais. Autrefois j'étais le dieu solaire tout au long de sa course, Râ m'a supplanté. Mais je vais maintenant accomplir mon destin, car je me suis créé moi-même au milieu des eaux primitives de Noun. En choisissant l'un d'entre vous comme hôte, je serai adulte et, je m'approprierai toutes les connaissances de la Tauri, ainsi je serai puissant et je dominerai tous les grands-maîtres !

Tous les Goa'ulds sont dotés d'un ego surdimensionné, ça on le sait ! Mais celui de cet enfant, dépasse tout ce qu'on a rencontré jusque-là. Il paraît à la fois si cruel et si... naïf que c'en est terrifiant. On sent qu'il raserait un monde par pur caprice sans se soucier des conséquences ou des représailles !

-Dieu sait que j'adore les mômes, mais celui-là est vraiment est un sale gosse !

-Jack !

-Mon Colonel !

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! À croire qu'il aime les coups ! Cette fois, un tir du zat l'a mis K.O pour le compte. Une moue méprisante à la bouche, Khepri se détourne et s'éloigne avec ses Jaffas. Deux gardes restés nous poussent sous la voûte.

-Rassemblez vos affaires, nous partirons pour la porte des étoiles quand il sera conscient.

Ils s'éloignent un peu pour sécuriser le périmètre.

Sam se précipite vers Jack, le tir a eu lieu de vraiment très près. Il gémit. Elle pose délicatement la tête du colonel sur ses genoux, lui secoue doucement l'épaule.

-Mon colonel, ça va ?

-À merveille, Carter ! Non ça ne va pas, bien sûr ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

-Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué aussi, c'est stupide !

-Daniel, fermez-là ! Tenez, Carter, voyez si on peut tirer quelque chose de ça.

Ça, c'est ce sont les quelques objets sur lesquels il est tombé quand le tir de zat l'a touché : le couteau de commando dont il s'est servi au petit déjeuner, un petit 9 mm (d'où sort-il, celui-là ?) et ô merveille ! le zat d'un Jaffa tombé pendant la bagarre !

Je baisse le nez, gêné.

-Euh, désolé, Jack, j'aurai dû me douter que...

-Oui, vous auriez dû, petit scarabée ! La main est parfois plus rapide que l'œil, même si c'est celui de Râ !

Sam rit à cette plaisanterie, meilleure, je dois le dire que les pitreries habituelles de Jack. Je ris aussi, amusé et soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

Nous rassemblons les quelques affaires rescapées de l'affrontement. Teal'c prend le zat, Jack le poignard et Sam le 9 mm. Et moi, eh bien, il n'y a plus rien pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai retrouvé mon journal et mon stylo dans une des profondes poches de mon pantalon de treillis. Les Jaffas reviennent et nous poussent sans ménagement devant eux. Ces gens-là sont si sûrs d'eux, qu'ils ne nous fouillent même pas.

* * *

**Vendredi 19/02** – Cette fois, nous allons tous mourir, il ne peut en être autrement. Après huit heures de marche continue – comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'écrouler d'épuisement, je me le demande encore –, nous sommes arrivés devant le palais de Khepri, exacte réplique du grand palais de Ramsès II à Louxor, colonnes immenses, bas-reliefs chamarrés, obélisques dorées à l'or fin, etc. En un mot, le _must_ de l'architecture monumentale. Gigantisme et démesure. Et des scarabées partout. Je déteste les insectes !

-Toujours aussi modestes, ces zouaves-là ! a grogné Jack.

Mais nous n'avons pas eu le privilège d'une visite guidée. Les Jaffas nous ont jetés dans un cul de basse fosse obscur, puant et humide. Jack, Sam et moi nous sommes effondrés, à bout de forces. Teal'c, lui, est resté aussi serein qu'à l'accoutumée. En ces rares occasions, j'envie la résistance extraordinaire des Jaffas !

-Toujours aussi passionné d'égyptologie, Daniel ?

J'étais trop épuisé pour argumenter.

-Laissez tomber, Jack.

Il a ricané, sans plus.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je bénis les préoccupations essentielles de l'Armée dans le domaine vestimentaire : nos uniformes sont loin des podiums de haute couture, mais leur fonctionnalité nous protège de bien des désagréments, en particulier de ne pas mourir de froid au moindre courant d'air. Leur épaisseur et leur solidité ralentissent la progression de l'humidité suintante qui nous environne, tout au moins pour le moment. Jack, Sam et moi, nous nous sommes serrés les uns contre les autres pour dormir un peu. Combien de temps, mon Dieu, va-t-il falloir attendre ainsi ? Jack profère ses habituelles énormités, que je n'écoute même plus tellement je suis épuisé ; il espère probablement détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Sam, elle, se tait, et je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que son silence ne présage rien de bon. D'un certain côté, je la comprends : comment parvenir à concevoir qu'il faut nous défendre contre un enfant ? Et comment O'Neill pourra-t-il l'abattre froidement sans penser à Charlie ? Ou bien…

-Carter ?

-Mon Colonel ?

-Reposez-vous, c'est un ordre. Et vous aussi, Daniel.

Jack a toujours été beaucoup plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air.

* * *

**Samedi 20/02 –** Nous sommes conduits devant Khepri, dans la grande salle du trône. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer au passage les lignes grandioses du palais. Et je me demande combien de temps et d'esclaves il a fallu pour bâtir un tel monument ! Mais il est vrai qu'aux yeux des Goa'ulds, les années ne sont que des gouttes d'eau dans un océan d'éternité…

L'enfant nous a longtemps considérés sans mot dire. J'ai vu bien des Goa'ulds en dix ans, mais celui-ci me fait froid dans le dos ! Il flotte dans son regard une lueur de démence inquiétante. Peut-être l'hôte était-il trop jeune pour supporter un symbiote sans que son intégrité mentale ne soit compromise ? Peut-être les manipulations scientifiques de Râ ont-elles mal tourné ? Peut-être…

Khepri tend un index méprisant vers Sam :

-Toi ! dit-il.

Aussitôt, les Jaffas l'ont traînée en direction du trône sans que nous puissions intervenir. Le sourire goguenard de Jack s'évanouit soudainement, laissant place à une expression rigide qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il est dans une rage noire. Je le connais, il ne supportera jamais que ce gosse psychopathe touche à un cheveu de Sam.

Khepri commence à tourner autour de Sam, comme un aigle au-dessus d'une proie. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, impassible. Je pense qu'elle refuse de croire qu'un enfant d'apparence aussi gracile pourrait lui faire du mal. Sam est si naïve parfois… Râ n'était lui-même qu'un adolescent, et pourtant… Les enfants de son cortège étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour lui. Alors, celui-là !

-Tu es une femme ! déclare Khepri avec une moue de dégoût.

-Oh, quelle subtile déduction ! s'exclame Jack. Non, je vous jure… euh !... Grand Chef aux Yeux qui Brillent ! Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait encore remarqué !

Je comprends ce qu'il tente de faire : détourner vers lui l'attention de Khepri. Mais son plan ne fonctionne pas comme il l'espère. Un Jaffa lui donne un bon coup de lance sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié, et l'enfant poursuit son effrayant monologue.

-Tu une profanatrice ! Tu as voulu t'approprier la nourriture des dieux !

-Tu n'es pas un dieu, mais un parasite dans le corps d'un enfant ! réplique Sam.

Khepri, furieux, applique son gant sur son front ; elle se plie en deux sous la douleur.

-Sacrilège ! gronde-t-il. Sais-tu que je peux te tuer d'un seul de mes regards ? D'un seul battement de mes cils ? D'un seul frémissement de mes lèvres ?

-Tue moi, alors ! gémit Sam, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

Mais avec un mauvais sourire, l'enfant retire sa main de son front. Sam s'effondre.

-Non, dit-il. Je te tuerai seulement quand tu ne m'amuseras plus.

Il nous regarde tous les trois, avec la même expression diabolique.

-Et quand elle sera morte, je m'occuperai de vous… un par un…

Jack et moi échangeons un regard : nous avons compris ce que Khepri a en tête. Il est cinglé, mais pas stupide, et sait très bien qu'en torturant Sam, il nous réduit tous les trois à l'impuissance car, jamais – jamais ! – nous ne prendrions le risque d'aggraver la situation et de mettre sa vie en péril. L'Oeil Qui Voit Tout a vu plus clair en nous que toute l'Armée de l'Air des États-Unis d'Amérique au grand complet.

-Sale gosse ! marmonne Jack à voix basse. Tu vas voir la raclée que tu vas prendre si jamais tu me tombes sous la main !

Je vois soudain que Sam a mis à profit le bref instant où l'enfant s'est adressé à nous pour sortir discrètement son 9 mm. Aucun Jaffa ne semble avoir remarqué son mouvement. Un espoir soudain me réchauffe le cœur : Sam est le meilleur tireur d'élite de ma connaissance. Même Jack ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

La détonation se répercute dans tout le palais avec un écho assourdissant. Mais Khepri n'a pas une égratignure. La balle a tout simplement ricoché sur lui avant de tomber au sol, aussi inoffensive qu'une mouche d'été. Sauf qu'à présent, le moutard est fou de rage. Il arrache le 9 mm des mains de Sam et lui tord le bras dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. On entend deux craquements successifs, tandis qu'elle devient brusquement livide.

-Tu vas payer ! assure-t-il en lui martelant le visage de coups de poings. Jaffas, kree !

Nous sommes fouillés sans ménagement et dépouillés de nos vestes, de nos gilets pare-balles et même de nos ceintures. Seuls le petit carnet et le stylo cachés dans la poche de mon pantalon échappent à la razzia. Puis nous sommes "reconduits" à notre immonde geôle. Sans Sam.

Trois heures durant, nous avons attendu. Jack, accroupi, près de la porte, rumine en silence.

-Teal'c, vous aviez déjà entendu parler de Khepri ?

-En effet, Daniel Jackson. La plupart des Grands Maîtres le méprisent parce qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Apophis, pour sa part, pensait qu'il était mort dans l'explosion du vaisseau de Râ.

-Un dieu quin'est pas omniscient, voyez-vous ça ! grogne Jack.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas un dieu…

-Bravo, Daniel ! Quelle perspicacité !

-Mais je vous en prie, Jack…

Tout ceci ne mène nulle part, je le sens bien, mais a l'incomparable avantage de détourner un bref instant ses pensées du sujet qui le préoccupe : Sam. Que peuvent-ils bien lui faire, mon Dieu, pour que cela dure aussi longtemps ! Teal'c, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, intervient :

-J'ai entendu parler d'une technologie qu'utilise Khepri pour torturer ses victimes… Cela s'appelle "le supplice du scarabée".

-Tiens ! s'exclame Jack. J'ai vu ça dans un film !

-Vraiment, Colonel O'Neill ?

-Des profanateurs de tombe rongés jusqu'à l'os par des scarabées vieux de plusieurs millénaires !

-Jack, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû vous emmener voir _La Momie_ pour vous familiariser avec l'Égypte…

-Non, non, Daniel, ce film était très bien ! D'ailleurs, devant un type comme Imhotep, on en viendrait presque à apprécier la compagnie des Goa'ulds !

-Les scarabées ont une durée de vie limitée, dit Teal'c. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent dévorer qui que ce soit.

Pauvre Teal'c ! Il ne comprendra jamais la fâcheuse tendance de Jack à mêler fiction et réalité. Reste le "supplice du scarabée". Une terminologie qui ne m'inspire rien qui vaille.

-Teal'c ?

-On dit que Khépri utilise un scarabée en métal pour sonder l'âme des gens. C'est un minuscule appareil goa'uld qui pénètre dans le cerveau.

-J'avais raison, au fond ! jubile Jack. Sauf que le métal ne se nourrit pas de chair humaine !

-O'Neill… c'est un procédé effroyablement douloureux tant sur le plan physique que moral. Le Major Carter risque de révéler par inadvertance des secrets très compromettants pour la sécurité de votre monde…

-Carter est rompue tout comme moi à toutes les techniques de lavage de cerveau !

-… ceci incluant bien sûr les techniques de lavage de cerveau goa'ulds, Jack ?

Il me jette un regard furibond.

-Très bien, Daniel ! Que suggérez-vous, alors ?

-De nous préparer au pire. Mais comme nous n'avons plus le moindre moyen de contacter le SGC…

-Puissamment observé !

-Le Major Carter pourrait en perdre la raison, ajoute Teal'c.

-Teal'c, vous savez que vous êtes mon Jaffa préféré. Vraiment ! Mais si vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles de ce genre…

-Jack, j'entends quelque chose…

Des pas saccadés résonnent en effet à l'extérieur. Les Jaffas de Khepri reviennent. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, le corps de Sam vole à travers notre étroite prison et s'écrase au sol avec un bruit mat, les Jaffas repartent. Je laisse Jack se précipiter.

Sam est à peine consciente, le visage déformé par de multiples hématomes. Du sang suinte à la commissure de ses lèvres, de son nez et de ses oreilles. Son bras gauche accuse un angle bizarre. Elle a la plus grande peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Major ! chuchote Jack.

On lit plus qu'on entend les mots qui éclosent sur ses lèvres fendues :

-Je crois que je n'ai rien dit…

-J'en suis sûr, Carter.

Il me fait un signe. Le plus doucement possible, nous l'adossons à l'une des parois de la cellule. Je palpe son bras avec précaution. Cassé, et bien cassé ! Si son sang enrichi au naquadah défend son organisme de bien des affections virales et microbiennes, il ne peut en aucun cas réparer une double fracture. D'un simple regard, je fais comprendre à Jack que la situation menace de tourner au drame.

-Il a dit qu'il continuerait… chuchote Sam, au bord de l'évanouissement. Jusqu'à ce que je parle… ou l'un d'entre vous. Puis qu'ensuite, il nous tuerait tous lentement, un par un… en nous vidant de notre propre substance.

-C'est un pilleur d'âmes, dit Teal'c.

Jack lui jette un regard ahuri. Le Jaffa s'explique.

-Le supplice du scarabée ne consiste pas seulement à faire souffrir physiquement. Il sème aussi la confusion dans les pensées, les souvenirs… jusqu'à ce que ça devienne tellement insupportable que la victime décide elle-même de se détacher de son propre corps.

-On peut faire ça ? demande Jack. Se détacher de son corps ?

J'opine légèrement du menton.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la démence. Se réfugier dans un autre monde en oubliant celui qui nous entoure.

-Je vois… Donc, c'est un cinglé qui cherche à nous rendre nous aussi cinglés !

-Vous avez l'art du résumé !

-Vous pouvez le dire, Daniel : je suis doué !

Il regarde Sam :

-Carter, il faut que vous teniez le coup ! Je ne tiens pas à vous expédier dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

-Je ne résisterai pas très longtemps… souffre-t-elle. C'est au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer…

Si elle le dit… elle qui a déjà bu le sang de Sokar et subi un activateur de mémoire poussé au maximum par Apophis… J'en avais pour ma part conservé un souvenir des plus pénibles. Mais si cette chose-là est pire…

Les heures se sont écoulées. Sam a fini par s'assoupir, la tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Cette attitude insolite, elle aussi, ne me rassure guère. En sept ans de collaboration, je ne l'ai vue s'abandonner à ce genre de familiarités qu'en deux occasions : la première fois en Antarctique, quand nous les avons retrouvés, Jack et elle, en pleine hypothermie et à moitié gelés ; et la seconde, l'année dernière, lors d'un séjour exécrable au palais de Nirti… Bon, en fait, l'année dernière, j'étais… mort. Mais je veillais quand même, quelque part, tout près d'eux, enrageant d'ailleurs de ne pouvoir agir pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

* * *

**Samedi 20/02** - Curieusement, Khepri et ses sbires nous ont laissés en paix cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Qui sait ce qui se trame dans l'esprit dérangé de ce goa'uld ?

Sam a déliré une partie de la nuit, se battant contre Jack dans ses cauchemars, ravivant ses blessures. Il a fini par s'allonger contre son dos, la maintenant fermement, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Peu à peu elle s'est apaisée et enfin endormie sereinement. Levé depuis peu, il fait les cent pas - si on peut dire - dans notre espace restreint.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce Khepri ! Pourquoi ne s'en prend-il qu'à Carter ? Croit-il vraiment qu'elle est la plus faible d'entre nous ? Où est-ce parce que c'est elle qui en sait le plus ? Il a dit qu'il voulait prendre de l'un de nous comme hôte, qu'attend-il ? Je vais devenir fou avant qu'il ne se serve de son foutu scarabée sur moi : je ne supporterai pas qu'elle subisse ça encore une fois.

La colère de Jack s'exprime en sourdine, il ne veut pas déranger Sam qui dort encore profondément.

-Asseyez-vous, vous me donnez le tournis !

-Daniel ?

-Ah, vous l'avez réveillée, c'est malin ! Après votre prochaine mort, vous pourrez vous reconvertir en réveil !

-Mon Colonel ?

-Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, major ?

-Comme si un trente tonnes m'avait écrasée ! Hier soir, j'ai manqué de forces mais je voulais vous parler.

-Je vous écoute, Carter

Elle lui fait signe d'approcher. Bon, elle souhaite une conversation privée, on dirait. Teal'c et moi nous mettons à l'écart autant que faire se peut. De temps à autre, un mot de l'un ou l'autre nous parvient. Soudain, ça se gâte !

-Non, Carter, c'est hors de question !

-Il le faut,... l'oeil de Râ... seule chance... je vous en prie...

-J'ai dit non ! Je ne ferais pas ça !

-Mon Colonel !

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

-Jack !

Est-ce parce qu'elle l'a appelé par son prénom ou parce qu'elle a saisi son bras ? Jack se rassied. Sa main fine toujours crispée sur son avant-bras, Sam argumente passionnément à voix basse. Le renoncement s'inscrit peu à peu sur le visage défait de Jack. Et soudain, je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai peur, terriblement peur.

Ils parlent encore un moment, très concentrés. Jack, maintenant impassible, semble poser de brèves questions auxquelles Sam répond tranquillement. Enfin, comme s'il résumait point par point leur conversation, Jack prononce plusieurs longues phrases d'affilée. Lorsque enfin il se lève, elle le retient quelques instants encore.

-Mon Colonel ?

-Mmm ?

-Merci et ... n'oubliez pas le plan B.

Jack se détourne brutalement.

-Teal'c, Daniel ! Carter voudrait vous parler. L'un après l'autre.

Sam paraît encore plus mal en point à côté de l'impressionnante silhouette de Teal'c. Il s'installe près d'elle. Ses yeux se font attentifs, et sa voix profonde très douce.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Major Carter ?

Et le concert de chuchotements reprend. Teal'c hausse le sourcil droit, signe d'intense stupéfaction.

-Mais... Major...

-Chut, Teal'c, non ... garder... courage, s'il vous plait... promettez-moi, le colonel... veillez... votre parole...

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Major !

Teal'c retourne près de la porte où Jack se tient déjà, nous tournant le dos. Il pose une main sur son épaule, jamais je ne l'ai vu agir ainsi. Jack se retourne, ils échangent un long regard : compréhension, loyauté, promesse : je lis tout cela dans les yeux noirs de Teal'c. Dans les pupilles noisette de Jack, je ne déchiffre rien, rien que le vide. Ils s'accroupissent et entament une conversation animée bien qu'inaudible. Je devine qu'ils établissent un _modus operendi._

-Bon, on dirait que c'est mon tour ! C'est comme chez le charcutier, il faudrait presque un ticket !

Piètre tentative d'humour, je le reconnais. Sam sourit quand même.

-Moi qui croyais que seul Jack et ses plaisanteries débiles vous faisaient rire ! Je suis flatté !

-Venez près de moi Daniel.

Je m'accroupis près d'elle. Elle me regarde un instant sans rien dire. Elle respire un grand coup.

-Daniel, je sais que je vais craquer. Je ...

-Sam, non, vous êtes la plus forte d'entre nous.

-Plus forte que le colonel, que Teal'c ?

-Oh, euh, eh bien.. oui !

-Daniel, même si c'était vrai, tout le monde a ses limites. Même le colonel, même moi. Et là, je suis à bout.

Alors, Sam m'explique pourquoi nos conversations se doivent d'être si discrètes et ce qu'elle a imaginé.

-Vous êtes folle ! Ca ne marchera pas ! Jack n'a sûrement pas accepté !

Sam baisse la tête, embarrassée. Elle ne me dit pas tout. Je revois le regard absent de Jack et la peur me tord de nouveau l'estomac...

-Daniel, ça va marcher ! Et vous vous trompez à propos du colonel O'Neill. Il me respecte et il me comprend mieux que vous ne le pensez, mieux que vous, Daniel. Et pourtant vous êtes un de mes plus proches amis.

-Je capitule, Sam, je ferai ce que vous voudrez... même si vous me cachez certaines choses.

Je l'étreins aussi fort que ses blessures me le permettent. Jack me lance un coup d'œil étrange. Comme s'il appréciait mon geste et l'enviait en même temps.

Je rejoins les autres. Il est temps de mettre le plan de Sam à exécution. Très solennellement, Teal'c s'approche d'elle, se frappe la poitrine de son poing fermé.

-Ca été un honneur de servir à vos côtés, Major Carter.

Sa voix de bronze résonne dans notre cachot.

Jack s'approche à son tour. Il est livide. Il ne dit rien, mais la regarde comme s'il voulait inscrire à jamais son image en lui. Puis, geste inquiétant tant il est inhabituel, ses doigts glissent tendrement sur la joue de Sam. Un sourire magnifique et extraordinairement intime éclaire le visage tuméfié.

Ma gorge se noue, mes yeux picotent.

Jack se lève. Même si je dois vivre cent ans, je n'oublierai jamais son expression à ce moment précis : un homme qui contemple l'enfer.

Il se dirige vers le mur près de la porte, saisit le zat caché dans un anfractuosité, se retourne et tire... Une fois... Sam accuse le choc, son corps est secoué de frissons... Le bras de Jack ne tremble pas... Il tire une deuxième fois...

Sam est morte.

Il reste là immobile, à la fixer, le visage de bois, les yeux limpides.

Dans le couloir, des pas précipités, métalliques et pesants brisent le silence presque surnaturel.

Jack lève son arme de nouveau...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Khepri, écumant de rage, précède les deux jaffas qui l'escortent.

Jack n'a pas bougé. Le bruit caractéristique du zat retentit une troisième fois...

-Noooonnnn !

J'ai hurlé, me suis détourné pour ne pas voir cette monstruosité.

Un couinement étranglé m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux.

Khepri s'est arrêté net, la bouche ouverte sur un cri interrompu, le bras armé du gant goa'uld encore levé en direction de Jack.

Un couteau de commando est fiché dans son front, très exactement entre ses deux yeux.

La main de Teal'c retombe lentement, geste totalement maîtrisé.

En bien moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, il vient à bout des deux gardes, cloués sur place par le destin de leur Dieu.

Et Sam ? Mon Dieu ! Mes jambes flageolent. Qu'est-il advenu de Sam ?

Je vais étrangler Jack, le bourrer de coups de pieds, de coups de poing.

Ce troisième tir... c'est cela qu'ils me cachaient, je n'ose pas me retourner.

Enfin, je pivote.

Le corps de Sam est toujours là, intact.

Jack est étendu près d'elle et tressaille violemment. Un tir de zat à bout portant, il est vraiment dingue. Il me grimace un sourire moitié confus moitié triomphant.

-Désolé, Daniel, il fallait que vous y croyiez. Ce « non » est tombé pile au bon moment.

-J'ai marché à fond ! Vous êtes un très bon comédien, Jack. Je vous enverrais bien mon poing dans la figure, espèce de ... ou bien alors je vais vous embrasser !

-Cognez, Daniel, je préfère... Quant à la comédie... À votre avis, quelles étaient les probabilités pour que ça se passe bien ?

-Oui, et peut-être même encore moins.

Je lui tends la main, il se relève. Déjà il se ressaisit, reprend ses airs sarcastiques.

-Allons, remettez-vous, Daniel ! Les plans de Carter sont infaillibles, vous le savez bien ! Attrapez donc le zat et passez devant !

Il prend Sam dans ses bras. Teal'c charge Khepri en travers de son épaule. Il protège les arrières de Jack, armé de la lance d'un des gardes. Nous arrivons dans la salle du trône sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Au moment où Jack, avec des gestes précautionneux superflus (puisqu'elle est morte !), allonge Sam dans le sarcophage, des cris d'alarme retentissent. En quelques secondes, la pièce est envahie de Jaffas. Jack et moi couvrons Teal'c, qui dans un geste théâtral très étonnant de sa part, brandit le corps de Khepri au dessus de sa tête. Il s'adresse aux Jaffas figés de stupeur !

-Jaffas ! Kree ! Votre Dieu est mort ! Laissez-nous partir. Nous vous rendrons sa dépouille quand nous serons en sécurité.

Le primat de Khepri fait signe aux gardes de s'écarter, puis de sortir. Resté seul, il fixe Teal'c.

-Les Goa'ulds sont cruels et capricieux, mais lui... Lui était au-delà de la démence. Il ne savait même plus quel était son but, si toutefois, il en a eu un, un jour. Si vous laissez son corps, je m'en occuperai.

La voix du Jaffa est étonnamment triste... Il a sans doute vécu l'indicible près de cet enfant-dieu frappé de folie. Un trop plein d'horreur, même pour un Jaffa... Que veut-il nous faire comprendre au juste ?

Au bruit sourd devenu familier du couvercle qui glisse, Jack fonce vers le sarcophage. Sam saisit la main que Jack lui tend et saute comme un diablotin hors de sa boîte ! Elle s'avance vers moi, radieuse et sans aucune égratignure. J'ai beau connaître personnellement l'effet de cette fichue caisse, je suis sidéré. Sidéré et bien content ! Si content que je souris comme un idiot. Je l'embrasse, l'entraîne dans une danse effrénée. Nous titubons, comme ivres, jusqu'à Jack, appuyé nonchalamment sur le trône de Khepri. Sam vacille, trébuche, se rattrape au bras de Jack qui la saisit par la taille et la remet debout. Elle cesse de rire. Leurs yeux se croisent, leurs regards s'accrochent, plus diserts que leurs mots ne le seront jamais. Un instant d'éternité. Que je répugne à interrompre mais...

-Euh, il faudrait peut-être y aller ?

-Où ça ? Oh, euh oui, Daniel, on y va !

Teal'c nous attend patiemment, le chef des Jaffas est sorti. Depuis quand ? Je ne sais au juste !

-Heureux de vous revoir, Major Carter.

-Moi aussi, Teal'c.

Elle l'enlace brièvement. Soudain, son regard s'assombrit : elle a vu le corps de Khepri.

-Il paraît si jeune, si... inoffensif.

-On l'emmène. Allez en route !

Nous sortons de la salle du trône, puis du palais sans encombres. Penser à la marche qui nous attend pour rejoindre la Porte de Étoiles me fatigue déjà. Je profite de ce temps pour raconter à Sam ce qui s'est passé quand elle est... morte. Je ne me sens pas le coeur de lui reprocher ses mensonges par omission. Non, je la félicite même de son plan. L'Oeil de Râ était le système de surveillance de Khepri, qui lui permettait de nous espionner. Sam l'avait vu se délecter de notre angoisse pendant son absence. Aussi avait-elle imaginé de mettre en scène sa mort, l'attirant dans un piège irrésitible pour un sadique de son espèce. Il ne voudrait pas être privé de son jouet.

-C'était sur le fil du rasoir, Sam ! Et ce troisième tir de zat, ce n'était pas prévu ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! J'ai vraiment cru que...

-Je suis désolée, Daniel. Le colonel a tiré juste derrière moi...

-Il n'a pas pris ce risque, dans cet espace minuscule ! Il s'est tiré dessus !

-A bout portant ? Oh quelle folie !

-Vraiment ? Plus dingue que votre plan, peut-être ?

-Mais à cette distance, il pouvait se tuer !

-Sam, c'est vous qui me faites mourir... de rire ! Se tuer ou risquer de vous atteindre ? Vous croyez qu'il a hésité, peut-être ? Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ait chargé Teal'c de Khepri. Il était enragé contre lui.

-Teal'c est très fort au lancer de couteau !

-A d'autres, Sam ! Jack est un as dans ce domaine, meilleur que vous, meilleur que Teal'c !

-Je...

-Non, Jack voulait le faire... parce que ... ! Le plan B, c'était ça ! Oh Sam ! Il devait vraiment vous désintégrer si Khepri n'était pas venu ou si Teal'c l'avait manqué...

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais à bout... Jack l'a compris.

-Et il n'aurait pas demandé à Teal'c de le faire...

-Bien sûr que non ! Et d'ailleurs ...

-Vous non plus !

-Non...

Elle a murmuré ce « non ». Honteuse, elle n'ose me regarder en face.

-Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera d'avoir exigé ça de lui.

-Jack ? Bien sûr que oui !

-Vraiment ? Mais moi, je ne sais pas si je me le pardonnerai.

-Oh, je vois...

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Bon sang, Jack et vous, pfft ! Vous êtes indécrottables ! Ne pouvez-vous pas _parler_, tout simplement, à coeur ouvert, sans tergiverser pour une fois ?

Elle me jette un regard en coin.

-Vous savez bien que non.

-Oh merde, Sam. Vous lui avez demandé de vous _désintégrer_ et vous ne pouvez pas _discuter _! Oh les militaires !

Je suis si en colère que j'accélère le pas malgré ma fatigue. Ils me rendront cinglé, plus cinglé que Khepri !

Je m'aperçois, une fois un peu calmé, que Jack et Teal'c ne sont plus visibles. Je m'arrête et Sam me rejoint presque aussitôt : difficile de la semer, surtout après une séance de sarcophage ! Elle rit de ma boutade, soulagée que je ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça.

-Où sont Teal'c...

Un tir de zat nous interrompt, nous nous jetons à terre. Nous sommes en mauvaise posture, complètement à découvert. Un deuxième tir de zat. Sam bondit, se met à courir. Sans comprendre, je la suis. Je manque la renverser quand elle stoppe subitement sa course. Troisième tir. Par dessus son épaule, je vois Khefri, l'enfant-dieu, disparaître à jamais.

Jack et Teal'c rengainent leurs zats. Le regard du colonel défie Sam de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je pense que les Jaffas vont nous suivre. Quand ils se rendront compte leur Dieu a disparu, ils nous pourchasserons.

-Teal'c a raison. Ne traînons pas.

J'emboîte le pas à Teal'c : je veux savoir. J'entends Jack grogner derrière moi.

-Des remarques, Major ?

-Non, mon Colonel. Permission de parler librement ?

-Comme si vous alliez attendre que je vous la donne !

Je perçois à nouveau l'ironie dans sa voix. Et j'imagine le sourire de Sam. Ouf ! J'allonge le pas, leurs voix s'estompent.

* * *

**Dimanche 21 février**

Et voilà. Retour à la base. Janet nous a examinés soigneusement tous les quatre. Comble de l'ironie, elle a trouvé que Sam était en pleine forme ! Même l'IRM n'a révélé aucune anomalie cérébrale, ce qui tient du miracle quand on sait qu'un insecte en fer probablement gorgé de jus de naquadah s'est baladé librement dans les méandres de sa matière grise en y semant plus de désordre que dans mon propre bureau !

Hammond nous a tout de même accordés une journée de repos avant le débriefing. Jack est parti se reposer dans ses quartiers, Teal'c regarde _West Side Story_ en salle de détente, et Sam… Mais que peut bien faire Sam lorsqu'elle est astreinte à une journée de repos à la base ?

**FIN**


End file.
